You x Kili: A Night to Remember
by Valvert
Summary: You've been following Kili and his company of Dwarves for a long time until finally they decide to rest in Rivendell, where you finally get a chance to talk with Kili... and more. (Rated M for sex and language)


You'd been following the dwarves on their journey, and they didn't notice you. You managed to be sneaky; to dress in clothes that could blend in with the shadows of the forest and the greys of the cold, unforgiving rocks. Kili and you had never _officially _met, but you knew of him. The particular company of dwarves he was with were quite famous, and if you asked the right people, you could find out quite a lot of information.

Enough to become a sort of stalker.

You braved your way through cold, misty mountains, deep dungeons, caverns as ancient as time, listening to moaning winds underneath the pale, fat moon; all to get a chance to talk, and maybe more, with Kili.

You were in love.

One night, as the dwarves were resting in Rivendell, the home of the elves, you finally found your chance. You and Lord Elrond had been friends since he'd saved you from a pack of Orcs, and you were welcome to visit any time.

"We have a company of Dwarf men here with us tonight, just to warn you," Elrond sighed.

"That's alright. I don't mind." You tried not to show the excitement in your eyes as he showed you to your room. As luck would have it, it was right next to Kili's.

You ate dinner with the dwarves, fine Elvish delicacies. Several soups and salads were available, each dish involving vegetables. Mushrooms seemed to be especially popular with the dwarves. For dessert, strawberries were served with fluffy pink cream and powdery sugar, and you noticed Kili staring as you licked the cream off of your lips slowly.

After dinner the Elves sat around an enchanted fire which turned all the colors of the rainbow, singing soft songs and playing on stringed instruments. Lord Elrond introduced you to the dwarves, some of which made rude gestures with their tongues, implying what they'd like to do to you. Kili, however, just stared with his liquid dark eyes, looking interested.

You blushed, the firelight making your face look all that much redder. It glinted in your eyes as you let them travel down Kili's body, stopping at his groin, and back up again.

"Like what you see?" He asked, noticing the path your eyes traveled.

"I do." You were so nervous; you didn't even know where your words were coming from.

"I could show you more, you know, if you wanted. If not, let's get to know each other."

"We could do both," you managed.

Kili took your hand and held it while the other dwarves stared, a little jealous. The leader, Thorin, looked rather disapproving, but you paid him no heed. You were with Kili now, and that was all that mattered.

Later that night, you found yourself sneaking into Kili's room, filled with lust and excitement. Kili was sitting on his bed, waiting, shirt half undone and thick brown hair falling around his shoulders. He pulled you into his lap and kissed you, and you let your fingers tangle in that gorgeous long hair as you tasted his tongue. He moaned a little and you tugged harder, pulling him closer.

His rough hands worked their way under your shirt to gently cup your breasts, squeezing and kneading them. You gasped into Kili's mouth and ground against the hardening bulge in his pants.

Kili moaned, breaking the kiss and, a little roughly, tearing off your shirt. His lips were immediately on your neck, your breasts, making you squeal with delight. It had been so long since you'd had this sort of attention, and Kili was the one you wanted more than anyone else.

While he kissed and licked his way down your stomach, your fingers were finding their way down his pants to stroke his cock. It felt long, and thick, and perfect. You ran your fingertips across the slit at the top of the fat head, hearing him gasp loudly. God, you were so wet. For being a _dwarf, _the size of his cock was astounding.

His lips had reached your silk panties, and you cried out as he tugged them off with his teeth. His tongue was hot, forcing its way between the soft folds of your pussy, his teeth gently nibbling your clit as he sucked.

Since it had been so long, you found yourself about to orgasm far too soon. You were crying out loudly, not caring if the other dwarves or elves could hear. What they thought was, in fact, the last thing on your mind as you gripped and yanked Kili's long hair, wanting his tongue everywhere at once. His beard felt so amazing there, scratching a little at your thighs as he licked and bit.

He must have felt how close you were, because he gave your hard clit one last, hard suck before raising his head. You gasped in disappointment before you felt him shove his cock inside of you.

It was so huge.

Fuck.

It hurt some, but only because of the size. He was kissing your neck, gently, his tongue gliding over sensitive veins and heated skin. His scruffy beard was coarse against the tenderness there, making everything feel even more amazing.

"Mmmnngghh… Kili…" you moaned, causing him to grunt loudly and bite down. You liked the pain, being a bit of a masochist. The fact that it was _Kili _himself doing the biting made everything so much harder. You were going to have a few bruises in the morning, but you didn't give a damn.

Kili began moving inside of you, his eyes closed tightly. He was on top of you, his pace unbearably fast, so good that you couldn't help long strings of moans and curses from leaving your lips. He was so big, and hard inside of you, and it felt so unbelievably good.

You clawed at his smooth, muscular back, pulling him further down against you. And you kissed him. He kissed back, gasping and moaning against your tongue, pleasure all too evident in his now wide open eyes.

"Harder… Kili.. Please."

He responded by pulling out for a moment, lifting you on top of him with surprising rough strength, and letting you ride him.

On top now, you fucked him hard, your head thrown back in pleasure as his lips found contact with one of your hard nipples. His tongue flicked back and forth against it, and you gripped his head, hands roaming in his hair, never wanting him to stop.

You were moaning louder now, your orgasm completely near. You felt the familiar tightening you'd always felt when you touched yourself (to thoughts of him, of course) beginning in your pussy, before Kili forced you over the edge with a particularly hard thrust and a bite to your nipple.

"Guuuhh.. KILI! I'm cumming!" You screamed, wrapping your arms around his back and digging in with your long nails.

"Mnnnn… Ah—Oh,fuck—" And Kili came too, feeling you tighten around him, the heat, wet, and suction proving to finally bring him over the edge into sheer pleasure.

Both of you collapsed on the now rumpled bed, panting and sweating. Kili smoothed your hair away from your face, looking into your eyes and smiling. After pulling out, he wrapped gentle arms around your naked form and kissed you; your cheeks, your lips, your eyelids. The last thing you heard before falling asleep in his warm embrace was the sound of him singing you a soft lullaby that had something to do with misty mountains.


End file.
